So Much More
by Dancing in the Storm
Summary: Ginny thought it was just a harmless crush. When she encounters Malfoy in a hallway, she learns that it's really so much more.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I just like to play with them from time to time.

_The world I love/The tears I drop/To be part of/The wave can't stop/Ever wonder if it's all for you _**Can't Stop— Red Hot Chili Peppers**

So Much More

It was just a crush. Nothing major, just a tiny infatuation. Nothing would happen and it was harmless. That was what I kept telling myself as I walked the halls of Hogwarts. It was insanity, pure insanity to think it was more than just a crush. I mean, really, just because it feels like a marching band decided to use my heart as a replacement drum and butterflies liked to dance to their music in my stomach every time he walks by really didn't mean that I liked the git. Did it? No… That's dangerous territory you're entering, Ginny, I told myself, and if you keep thinking like that you'll never get anything done.

I ended up like this a lot, honestly. Just walking the halls, trying to sort out my thoughts. I never actually accomplished that yet, but still. It helped me think. Not that I ever stop. Thinking about him that is.

Him. The enemy of my brother. Which means he should be my enemy. It should be second nature to hate him. To curse his name and laugh at all the "Malfoy the Ferret" jokes. But it isn't. That's right, I kindasortareally fancy Malfoy, the enemy of my brother. I shouldn't be having problems hating every inch of him, from the top of his gorgeous, eye-catching white blond hair all the way to the bottom of his designer shoe wearing feet. But I can't hate him. Trust me, I've tried. Many times. I keep trying to think of all the evil mean things he's said about my family, friends, clothes, whatever. Then I think, well some of it is kinda true. Harry does have a hero complex, Hermione is a bookworm, my brother can be the biggest most clueless idiot that I know and so on.

That's why I'm out here, freezing my ass off in the cold halls instead of snuggling in a comfortable chair by the fire with a big mug of hot chocolate in one hand, an issue of Witch Weekly in the other, giggling with my friends while catching up on all the latest gossip. Like how Filch caught Marietta Edgecomb and Crabbe sneaking around looking for an empty broom closet. I should be doing those things. Instead, I'm walking around in my thin second hand robe with the fraying sleeves, fingering my wand, which was the nervous habit that I've had ever since I got it.

That's why I panicked when I literally ran into the person that was occupying my thoughts day and night for the longest time. I fell to the floor, thankfully only bruising my pride. I waited patiently for a couple of seconds for an apology or at least for him to ask if I was ok. Of course, he didn't. In fact, he frowned. It was a cute little frown; there was a little wrinkle between his brows and the corner of his thin pale lips turned down. It was adorable. I bit my lip slightly to keep from smiling. He really was gorgeous. Every girl thought so. He was tall and slim, with longish white blond hair that suited his angular face and often fell in his beautiful silver grey eyes. I rolled my eyes thinking about his obviously tailored clothes fit him just perfectly.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" he snapped. The urge to smile left as he glared at me with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. Ah. I should have known that was coming. I pursed my lips and put my hand on my hips in a manner very much like my mother's.

"You should apologize. It wasn't completely my fault because I had no idea you were coming until the last minute. Take your own advice," I said annoyed. My encounter with Draco—er— Malfoy was nothing at all like in the daydreams I have during History of Magic! He was being an absolute pig!

He began to rant on how he didn't need my Gryffindor superiority and how I was a "stupid, useless, dirt-poor Weasley!" when I caught a smell. I hit my nose slightly and I tried to hide the fact that I started to take deeper breaths. It smelled like… it was spicy, subtle and completely intoxicating.

"He smells good," I thought. To my horror, Malfoy stopped his rant and began to smirk and his silver grey eyes danced in amusement.

"Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?!" I moaned and slapped my hand to my mouth. I could feel my face burning and knew that it was getting worse when I saw his smirk was getting wider. I'm humiliating myself and I'm never going to live it down! Damn you, word-vomit!

"So the little Weasley has a crush on the mean, horrible, evil yet completely gorgeous Malfoy?" he sneered. I just stared in amazement. He was so conceited! Sure, he had every right to be, but still! He was so conceited!

"You're so conceited!"

"You're not denying it." His lips spread into a grin. You know the kind. If you don't, well, let's just say it was the kind of grin that makes your knees weak and your heart quiver with happiness. It's the kind that gives you a feeling like you've just eaten twenty giant marshmallows while you try to make the goofy smile you know you've got on your face go away.

I bit my lip. His smile seemed to light up his face. Even though he was sort of mocking me… Gosh, his ego must be getting so huge right now.

"You're such a guy," I said trying to stop blushing. If I know Dra—Malfoy… MALFOY he'll hate being part of a stereotype. As predicted, he was offended.

"I resent that! I am nowhere _near_ the stereotypical male; I'm smarter, more talented, _better looking_. Wouldn't you agree Weaslette?"

Damn. He was good. Caught me in my own trap. Now there was no way to answer. What the hell. I've got nothing to lose. Except my dignity, but that's another thing entirely. I walked up to him, threaded my fingers in his soft blond hair, pulled his face down and kissed him. He didn't respond. My heart started to sink into my stomach and I began to pull away. All at once he put his arms around my waist and kissed back hard. My heart went back up to where it should be and I felt like I was going to float 3 feet of the ground.

I guess some people might call it a crush. Some might say it's a right of passage to like Draco Malfoy. But damn it, they've obviously never kissed him before. It's so much more.

Thanks for reading it. I just tried to make it light and fluffy. Tell me how I did D Leave a review please!


End file.
